4.14 Die Rückkehr, Teil 3
ist die 14. Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost. Diese Folge sowie bildeten erstmals am 29. Mai 2008 das Finale der 4. Staffel und wurden als Doppelfolge ausgestrahlt. Handlung Auf dem Frachter thumb|left|[[Christian Shephards Auftritt Du kannst jetzt gehen.]] thumb|right|Die [[Kahana explodiert.]] Nachdem die Bombe scharf wird, schickt Jin Desmond weg, damit er sich im Hintergrund halten und eine Lösung finden kann. Auf dem Deck bemerkt Desmond, dass der Helikopter im Landeanflug ist und er versucht, diesen durch wildes Gestikulieren zur Umkehr zu bewegen. Frank entscheidet sich trotz der Warnung zu landen, da ihm durch das Leck im Tank keine andere Möglichkeit bleibt. Desmond erklärt den Insassen des Helikopters, dass sie sofort wieder abfliegen müssen, da der Frachter jeden Moment in die Luft fliegen wird. Sun möchte Jin holen. Sie wird jedoch von Kate zurückgehalten, die jedoch selbst daran gehindert wird, an ihrer Stelle zu gehen. Nachdem wieder aufgetankt wurde, begeben sich Sun, Jack, Sayid, Hurley, Desmond und Kate mit Aaron in den Hubschrauber und Frank hebt ab. In diesem Moment rennt Jin an Deck und ruft nach seiner Ehefrau. Sun fordert völlig aufgelöst und hysterisch Frank dazu auf, wieder zu landen, woraufhin die gesamte Besatzung sie zu beruhigen versucht. Michael nimmt ein Flüstern wahr, bevor Christian Shephard plötzlich vor ihm steht, und ihm erklärt "dass er jetzt gehen könne". In diesem Moment explodiert die Kahana und sinkt. Auf der Insel Am Strand Juliet sitzt alleine am Strand mit einer Flasche Rum. Sawyer erreicht, nachdem er aus dem Helikopter gesprungen ist, den Strand. Die Flasche sehend fragt er Juliet, was sie feiert, doch Juliet sagt ihm, dass sie nicht feiert und zeigt auf den aufsteigenden Rauch vom zerstörten Frachter. Bei der Orchidee verbannt sich selbst um die Insel zu retten]] "verschwindet"]] Nachdem Ben Keamy getötet hat, versucht er, in den Tresor zu gelangen. Locke stoppt ihn und möchte wissen, wieso er Keamy getötet hat, obwohl er wusste, dass dies das Ende so vieler unschuldiger Leute auf dem Frachter bedeutet. Ben stimmt ihm zu, dass es das Falsche war; begründet sein Handeln aber damit, dass die Trauer über Alex sein Urteilsvermögen beeinträchtigt habe. Er sagt ihm weiterhin, dass Locke als neuer Anführer nicht die gleichen Fehler machen soll. Daraufhin wirkt Locke sehr überrascht. Ben erklärt, dass es einen Preis fordert, wenn man die Insel verlagert: Die Person, die dies macht, muss die Insel verlassen und kann niemals zurückkehren. Locke zögert, Ben gehen zu lassen, aber Ben gibt ihm seine Hand und entschuldigt sich für das ganze Elend, das er Locke bereitet hat. Locke akzeptiert den Handschlag und Ben betritt den Tresor. In die Wand des Tresors hat die Explosion einen Weg ins Innere der Insel gesprengt. Ben geht durch einen Tunnel, von dem eine Steigleiter hinab in einen größeren Raum führt. Rings um ihn ist alles vereist. Eine Stufe bricht, Ben stürzt und fällt ein kurzes Stück nach unten. Dabei verletzt er sich den rechten Arm und seinen Parka, was später seinem Zustand in der Sahara entspricht. In dem Raum sind Hieroglyphen auf den Steinen zu sehen. Gegenüber ist eine Wand mit einem großen Rad. Nachdem Beim Betrachten desRades sagt er "So Jacob ich hoffe, du bist glücklich." Ben versucht das Rad zu drehen, obwohl es ihm physisch und emotional schwer fällt. Je weiter er das Rad dreht, desto heller wird der Raum. Draußen strahlt die ganze Insel ein anderweltliches Licht aus. Plötzlich umhüllt ein Licht die ganze Insel und alles innerhalb des Lichtscheins verschwindet. Im Helikopter Während des Rückfluges zur Insel wird diese von einem hellen Licht überflutet und verschwindet. Mit fast leerem Tank und keinem Platz zum Landen, rät Frank den Insassen, die Rettungswesten anzuziehen und sich für den Einschlag auf dem Meer vorzubereiten. Sayid wirft die Rettungsinsel ins Wasser. Nach dem Aufprall schwimmen die Überlebenden dorthin. Frank rettet Desmond, welcher kopfüber im Wasser treibt. Da Desmond nicht atmet, beginnt Jack mit Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen, die schnell zum Erfolg führen. Nach dem Versetzen der Insel ]] Jack, Kate, Aaron, Sayid, Hurley, Sun, Frank und Desmond treiben weiterhin mit der Rettungsinsel auf dem Ozean. Es herrscht Schweigen, bis Hurley bemerkt, dass Locke die Insel "verschoben" hat (org. "Locke moved the island"). Jack regt sich darüber auf und lehnt diese Möglichkeit ab. Während die beiden darüber streiten, bemerkt Frank ein Licht, das zu einem Schiff gehört, welches in nicht allzu großer Entfernung unterwegs ist. Um die Besatzung auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, rufen und winken alle wild, bis das Schiff tatsächlich seinen Kurs ändert und auf sie zu steuert. Da erinnert sich Jack plötzlich an Lockes Worte, dass sie über das Geschehene lügen müssen, und fordert alle eindringlich dazu auf. Die anderen scheinen ratlos, wie sie das bewerkstelligen sollen, woraufhin Jack meint, dass sie das Reden ihm überlassen sollen. und Penelope wiedervereint]] An Bord der Searcher bewegt sich ein Crewmitglied, welches sich als Henrik von der Abhörstation herausstellt, heftig vor und zurück und ruft nach "Ms. Widmore". Penelope tritt aus der Brücke heraus und bemerkt was los ist. Sie erkennt Desmond und die beiden blicken einander in die Augen. Desmond springt auf eine Art Netz, zieht sich selbst an Bord und rennt in Richtung Penelope. Endlich wiedervereint stellt Desmond den übrigen auf der Rettungsinsel Penelope vor. Jack erklärt ihr, dass sie unbedingt miteinander reden müssen. Es wird eine Woche übersprungen, während der sich die Oceanic Six eine plausible Geschichte ausgedacht, dazu passende Vorbereitungen getroffen und einen einleuchtenden Kurs eingeschlagen haben. Damit sich nur Passagiere von Flug 815 an Bord des provisorischen Floßes befinden, das sie zur Tarnung beschafft haben, müssen Frank und Desmond auf dem Schiff verbleiben. Jack sagt zu Des, dass sie (vermutlich Pen und er) sich nicht finden lassen dürfen. Er verabschiedet sich mit dem altbekannten Satz "See you in another life, brother". Die Sechs begeben sich auf ihr Floß und rudern in Richtung der nahegelegenen Insel Sumba. Ihre Ankunft in einem kleinen Fischerdorf am dortigen Strand entspricht der gezeigten Fotografie auf der Pressekonferenz. Vorausblende Sayid holt Hurley ab]] Sayid erreicht die Santa Rosa Klinik und exekutiert einen Mann, der die Anstalt aus einem Auto heraus beobachtet. In der Klinik findet er Hurley, der allein in einem Zimmer sitzt und Schach spielt. Allerdings ist der Stuhl gegenüber nicht besetzt. Sayid möchte, dass Hurley ihn zu einem "sicheren Ort" begleitet. Hurley hat Sayid allerdings lange nicht gesehen und versteht nicht, warum er sich ihm anschließen sollte. Sayid hält dagegen, dass sich die Umstände geändert haben: Bentham ist tot, da er sich vor 2 Tagen angeblich selbst umgebracht habe. Hurley möchte Bentham nicht bei seinem Alias nennen und ist dabei, ihn mit richtigem Namen zu nennen. Sayid unterbricht ihn und behauptet, dass sie beobachtet werden. Hurley meint daraufhin, dass er sich regelmäßig mit Toten unterhält und Paranoia daher das Letzte sei, was er benötige. Sayid entgegnet, dass er gerade jemanden geötet hat, der Hurley seit einer Woche beobachtet und dass ihn gerade seine Paranoia am Leben hielte. Er bekräftigt auch, dass sie nicht zur Insel zurückkehren, sondern an einen anderen, sicheren Ort gingen. Hurley akzeptiert die Antwort und macht einen letzten Schachzug, ehe er den Raum verlässt. Mit diesem Zug besiegt er seinen Gegner auf dem leeren Stuhl, den er mit Mr. Eko anredet. Sun trifft sich mit Charles Widmore in London]] Sun erreicht ein Restaurant in London, während sie mit ihrer Mutter und ihrer Tochter Ji Yeon telefoniert. Charles Widmore verlässt das Restaurant. Sun erreicht ihn und stellt sich als die Tochter von Mr. Paik und Geschäftsführerin von Paik Heavy Industries vor. Widmore erkennt den Namen, erkundigt sich nach ihrem Vater und merkt an, dass er ihm seit ihrem letzten Golfspiel noch ein Essen schulde. Sun überspringt den Smalltalk und konfrontiert ihn damit, dass er sehr wohl wisse, wer sie sei, und dass er wisse, dass sie über die Geschichte des Absturzes gelogen haben. Am Ende ihrer Unterhaltung erwähnt sie, dass Widmore gemeinsame Interessen mit ihr teilen würde. Sie gibt ihm ihre Visitenkarte in Erwartung eines Anrufes, sobald er dazu bereit wäre. Sie erinnert ihn außerdem daran, dass die Oceanic Six nicht die einzigen sind, die die Insel verlassen haben. Überrascht fragt Widmore sie, warum sie bereit sei, mit ihm zu kooperieren. Ohne zu antworten dreht sich Sun mit einer Träne im Auge um. Kate & Aaron erscheint in Aarons Schlafzimmer]] Kate liegt zuhause in ihrem Bett und schläft, als sie von Schritten in ihrem Haus geweckt wird. Sie schaut in den Gang, wo aber niemand zu sehen ist. Plötzlich klingelt das Telefon. Als Kate abnimmt, hört man zuerst ein Knacken, danach ist eine verzerrte Stimme zu hören. Die Stimme sagt (rückwärts abgespielt): "Die Insel braucht euch. Ihr müsst zurückkehren, bevor es zu spät ist!" Als sie die Schritte nun wieder hört, geht sie an ihren Kleiderschrank und holt eine versteckte Waffe daraus hervor. Als sie nach Aaron sehen will, sieht sie im Schatten eine Person direkt an Aarons Bett, die sich über das Kind beugt. Nachdem sie die Person auffordert, ihren Sohn nicht anzufassen, dreht sie sich um, und Kate erkennt, dass es Claire ist. Kate senkt die Waffe, und noch bevor sie fragen kann, wie Claire hier her gekommen ist, sagt diese, dass Kate Aaron auf keinen Fall zurück bringen darf. Sie wiederholt ihre Forderung, und plötzlich sieht man, wie Kate in ihrem Bett auffährt. Sie merkt, dass das Erlebte nur ein Traum war, geht aber trotzdem in Aarons Zimmer. Aaron liegt im Bett und schläft, sonst ist niemand dort. Jack Jack, welcher immer noch betrunken und high ist, fährt zu später Stunde zum Hoffs/Drawlar Bestattungsunternehmen. Er bricht ein und erreicht den Sarg. Er bemerkt, dass noch niemand gekommen war, um die Freigabeformulare für Benthams Körper zu unterzeichnen. Plötzlich betritt Ben den Raum. Jack sagt ihm, dass Bentham ihm erzählt habe, dass er die Insel verlassen hat. Sowohl er, als auch Kate hätten vor einem Monat mit Bentham gesprochen. handelt.]] Er habe ihm erzählt, dass schreckliche Dinge passiert sind, nachdem Jack die Insel verlassen hat, dass es Jacks Fehler war und dass Jack nicht dafür bestimmt war, die Insel zu verlassen. Ben antwortet, dass er gehört habe, dass Jack ständig fliege und auf einen Absturz hoffe. Ben beschreibt diesen Fakt als düster, sehr düster. Ben erzählt Jack weiterhin, dass er gekommen sei, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass die Insel ihn nicht alleine zurückkommen lassen werde. Es müssten alle zurückgehen. Jack weiß allerdings nicht einmal wo Sayid ist, dass Hurley verrückt geworden ist, Sun ihn für Jins Tod verantwortlich macht und Kate nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen will. Ben bekräftigt jedoch, dass es der einzige Weg sei, er bereits einige Ideen habe und bereit sei zu helfen. Auch der dahingeschiedene Bentham müsse mitkommen und nachdem die Kamera auf den Sarg schwenkt, sieht man, dass es sich bei Bentham um John Locke handelt. Wissenswertes Allgemein * Während der Übertragung von Episode 4x13 lief ein Werbespot der Octagon Global Recruiting, in welchem sie nach Anwärtern für die DHARMA-Initiative suchen. Die Rekrutierungen finden vom 24. - 27. Juli 2008 in San Diego statt, am selben Datum wie die "ComicCon '08". * Penelopes Boot heißt Searcher. * Die Produzenten haben jedes Jahr für eine geheime Szene des Finales einen speziellen Namen. In diesem Jahr war der Name dieser Szene "Eingefrorenes Esels-Rad" (orig. "Frozen Donkey Wheel"), was auf das eingefrorene Rad, welches Ben zur Aktivierung der Teleportation der Insel drehen muss, verweist. * Während Kates Traum-Sequenz nimmt sie einen verstümmelten Telefonanruf entgegen. Wenn man diesen rückwärts abspielt, lautet die Nachricht: "Die Insel braucht dich. Du musst zurückkehren, bevor es zu spät ist." (orig. "The Island needs you. You have to go back before it's too late."). * Das Logo von "Hoffs/Drawlar Funeral Home" beinhaltet eine schwarze Kugel, welche dem weißen Logo der Perle ähnelt. * Als die Oceanic Six die Insel Sumba erreichen, sind das Arrangement und die Set-Gestaltung der Küste Sumbas gleich der im 2. "Flash-Forward" von Elliot im Spiel Lost: Via Domus. * Nachdem der Helikopter ins Wasser gestürzt ist, schwimmt Jack alleine im Wasser und alles ist ruhig, bevor er in eine chaotische Szenerie auftaucht. Dies erinnert an die erste Szene der Serie, in welcher Jack alleine im Wald erwacht und in die laute, chaotische Umgebung des Absturzes tritt, genau wie Ana-Lucia in . Produktionsnotizen * Dies ist die einzige Episode der vierten Staffel, in der alle regulären Charaktere auftauchen. * Dies ist das zweite Mal, dass eine Episode von Lost außerhalb der Vereinigten Staaten gedreht wurde. Das Treffen zwischen Sun und Charles Widmore wurde in London gedreht, da Alan Dale seit der zweiten Hälfte der vierten Staffel an einer West End Produktion teilnimmt ( ). * Es wurden auch zwei alternative Szenen gedreht, in denen Sawyer und Desmond in dem Sarg liegen. Ausgestrahlt unter Good Morning America am 30. Mai 2008. Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler * Kein Funksender wäre in der Lage, ein Signal von so tief unter der Erde zu senden. Selbst wenn das C4 so eingestellt gewesen wäre, dass es explodiert, wenn es den Kontakt zu Keamys Vorrichtung verliert, hätte es hochgehen müssen, sobald Keamy den Aufzug zur Orchidee benutzte, wenn nicht sogar früher. Wenn das C4 so eingestellt gewesen wäre, dass es explodiert, sobald es einen Befehl dazu von Keamys Vorrichtung bekommt, wäre die Kahana ebenfalls niemals in die Luft geflogen, da kein Funksignal die massiven Felsen rund um die Orchidee durchdringen kann. * Als Ben die Leiter zu der Eishöhle runterklettert und stürzt, landet seine Brechstange direkt hinter ihm. Nach dem nächsten Schnitt liegt sie vor ihm, knapp unter seinem Knie. * In der Szene, in der Ben versucht, das große Rad in der Eishöhle zu drehen, steckt er seine Brechstange in das Loch am Ende einer der Streben. Dabei zeigt der Kopf der Brechstange aus der Kameraperspektive nach rechts. Allerdings zeigt der Kopf nach links, als er sich dagegen lehnt. Als er die Brechstange wieder aus dem Loch herauszieht, zeigt der Kopf wieder nach rechts. * Franks Helikopter trifft mit einer sehr hohen horizontalen Geschwindigkeit auf dem Wasser auf, überschlägt sich dann und bricht auseinander. Ein Hubschrauber, der kein Benzin mehr hat, oder sonst irgendwie seine Energiequelle verliert, kann jedoch immer noch einen kontrollierten Abstieg mithilfe von vornehmen. Es ist also sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Franks Helikopter so abgestürzt wäre, wie er es tat. * Als Hurley Aaron aus Kates Armen nimmt, als beide auf dem Floß sind, ist er in der ersten Einstellung mit einer Schwimmweste zu sehen, die ihm nach einem Schnitt allerdings fehlt. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Oceanic 6 lügen über das, was während und nach dem Flugzeugabsturz passiert ist. * Desmond und Penny sind wieder vereint. * Sayid erschießt einen Mann um 8:15 * Kate träumt von Claire, nachdem sie von der Insel herunter ist. * Ben behauptet, dass die Person, die die Insel verschiebt, nie wieder auf sie zurück kann. * Michael hört das Flüstern, bevor Christian auftaucht. * Hurley spielt in seinen Raum Schach mit (einem offenbar imaginären) Mr. Eko, als Sayid auftaucht. * Christian sagt zu Michael "Du kannst jetzt gehen". * Michael stirbt und Jins Schicksal ist nach der Explosion des Frachters unbekannt. Kulturelle Referenzen * Gouge Away: Als Jack auf dem Weg zum Bestattungsunternehmen ist läuft im Hintergrund dieser Song von den . Der Sänger der Pixies, Black Francis, hat am 6. April Geburtstag, einen Tag nachdem Jacks Zeitung erschienen ist. Die Pixies waren außerdem eine der Lieblingsbands von -Sänger Kurt Cobain, dessen Song Scentless Apprentice während Jacks erstem Besuch bei dem Bestattungsunternehmen in gespielt wurde. Gouge Away ist der Fünfzehnte Song auf dem Album Doolittle. * The Stand: Die Szene, in der Michael die C4-Explosion verzögern will, erinnert stark an eine Szene aus Stephen Kings The Stand (eines der Lieblingsbücher der Lost-Schreiber), in welcher der engelhafte Charakter Nick Andros eine Bombe in einem Schrank findet und stirbt, während Andere entkommen. * Alice im Wunderland: Das berühmte Bild des Weißen Hasen ist an der Schlafzimmertür von Aaron zu sehen. Literarische Methoden * Wir erfahren dass die Person im Sarg aus dem "Flash-Forward" in ein Mann namens Jeremy Bentham ist, nur um am Ende der Episode zu entdecken, dass Jeremy Bentham nur ein Deckname für John Locke ist. * Jeremy Bentham hat Jack gesagt dass "einige schlimme Dinge" (org. "some bad things") passiert sind als sie die Insel verlassen haben. * Jack sagt zu Desmond "see you in another life, brother". * Ben sprengt die Kahana, ihm ist egal das er unschuldige Menschen tötet. Aus demselben Grund sollte Michael den Frachter nicht direkt am Anfang sprengen. * Christian sagt Michael, "Du kannst jetzt gehen." * Sun schreit, "Wir müssen zurück!" * In ihrem Traum sagt Kate zu Claire, nichtwissend dass sie es ist, dass sie nicht "ihren" Sohn anfassen soll". Analyse der Handlungstränge * Ben erzählt Locke, dass die Anderen alles tun was er sagt sobald er selbst die Insel verlassen hat. * Jack bricht bei Hoffs/Drawlar Bestattungsunternehmen ein. * Desmond und Penny sind wieder vereint. Referenzen zu Episoden * Der Rauch von dem Frachter erinnert an die schwarze Rauchsäule von den Anderen. * Jack erzählt Desmond "Wir sehen uns in einem anderen Leben, Bruder". * Ben zieht sich einen Halliwax Parka, und schneidet sich seinen Arm, als er tiefer in den mit Schnee und Eis abgedeckten Bereich der Orchidee absteigt. * Die Überlebenden gehen davon aus, dass das Schiff kommt um sie zu retten. * Penny sagt, sie hat ein Ortungsgerät. * Die Figur in dem Sarg wird gezeigt. * Sun schreit, "Wir müssen zurück!" Offene Fragen Auf der Insel *Wohin (Ort) und nach wann (Zeit) hat sich die Insel verschoben? *Warum ist die Höhle hinter dem Tresor gefroren? **Was ist die Herkunft des Rads? **Warum ist das Rad so weit unter der Erde? *Warum kann die Person, die "die Insel bewegt" niemals zurück kommen? Nach der Rettung Locke * Wie stirbt John Locke? * Wie ist Locke auf das Festland gekommen? * Warum benutzt Locke den Alias Jeremy Bentham? * Warum kontaktierte Locke Walt, Hurley, Kate und Jack auf dem Festland? * Warum muss der Leichnam von Locke zurück zur Insel? Die Oceanic 6 * Wohin bringt Sayid Hurley? * Was sind Suns Absichten gegenüber Widmore? * Müssen Frank und Desmond auch zur Insel zurückkehren? * Warum möchte Claire nicht, dass Aaron nicht auf die Insel zurückkehrt? * Wer ruft Kate an? Sonstige Fragen * Was für "schlimme Dinge" passierten nach dem die Oceanic 6 die Insel verließen? ** Warum ist es, laut Locke, Jack's Schuld? ** Von wem soll Desmond sich nicht finden lassen? ** Haben Daniel Faraday, Charlotte und Miles irgendwas mit den "schlimmen Dingen" zu tun? * Warum sagt Ben zuerst, dass die Person, die das Rad dreht, nie wieder auf die Insel zurück kann, wo er doch später sagt, dass es einen Weg gibt, wie er zurück kann? Siehe auch * Bilder der Episode Externe Links *ABC Press Release *Inoffizielle Bestätigung des Episodentitels bei DarkUFO